Home Movies
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: Collection of short stories involving the three couples, possibly Minimum and Mistake. :D The title speaks for itself.
1. Shinobu

**Hey guys, on the desktop here. And I just HAD to post this. I thought of this idea and I thought "HOW CUTE." Haha. They're not going to be very long, mind you, but it will feature all pairings. :]**

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou romantica.

BZZZT. BZZZT. BZZZT.

The sound of the phone vibrating against the end table caused the boy lying in bed to stir, turning over and folding the pillow over his ear as to ignore the annoying noise as it continued. He groaned softly, not wanting to pick up the phone as it was a student holiday and he wanted to sleep in. It wasn't until the phone began ringing that he removed the pillow from his ear and reached over slowly, picking up the phone and squinting to see the screen in the room that was dimly-lit from the dark curtains that covered the window.

He saw that it read 'Alarm', realizing that he never bothered to turn the alarm off for his Friday classes and was, as a consequence, woken up by it. Flipping his phone open, he pressed the end button before sitting up in the bed and yawning softly while he brought a hand to his mouth. He then stretched an arm above his head and slithered from underneath the covers. As he walked to the restroom, he looked around for any sign of his black-haired lover that was usually still sleeping in bed when he woke up.

_'Maybe he went to work...he usually doesn't have classes to teach on Friday's though.' _He thought, opening the restroom door before he heard the sound of laughter coming from the living room. This caused him to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as his mind tried to put together who it could be, though he knew all too well.

_'Miyagi? What the heck is he doing up? Wait, why is he laughing?' _These thoughts ran through Shinobu's head as he nearly dashed out of the bedroom and into the living room where he was met with tears streaming down Miyagi's face and his sister sitting next to him laughing also.

_'The hell?'_ He thought, his eyebrows furrowing. "Miyagi?"

Miyagi wiped a tear from his eye as he looked over at the dirty-blonde haired boy staring back at him. "Ah, Uh. Shinobu!" He said, turning around as though to look for something."I didn't expect you to be awake, at least not on your holiday."

Risako looked over at her little brother in astonishment, as he stared back at her with the same expression. "Wait, what is Shinobu doing here?" She asked, looking at Miyagi in confusion.

"Oh, he's just…uhh…" Miyagi tried to search his mind for a good excuse, though he found none.

"There was a spider in my apartment last night, and I was too scared to sleep since I didn't know if it was poisonous or not, so I bunked out in here." Shinobu lied, crossing his arms over his chest while he continued to stare down his sister. The jealousy was apparent in those gray irises. "The real question here is: What are YOU doing here? I thought you and Miyagi hardly spoke anymore."

"Oh Shinobu, calm down. I just called Miyagi because I needed him to help me run some errands, and as you can see." She then pointed to the bags sitting on the floor next to the doorway at Shinobu's feet. "We've finished. So, we went back to my home and I decided to give him something as a treat."

"A treat? Like what?" Shinobu squeaked, looking over at Miyagi who looked at Risako in surprise.

"Ahhhh, not like that kind of treat, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi added nervously, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Then what are you-" His sentence was cut off as he heard the all too familiar sound of his mothers voice coming from the TV.

_**Ah! Shinobu-kun, don't do that!**_

Shinobu twitched at the sound, turning around to look at the television. The expression he held was that of one who had seen a ghost, as he watched a younger version of himself smiling deviously while pouring soy sauce into someone's cup before looking back at the camera in surprise. The sight of the small crown on his head as well as the red and blue sweater he wore told him exactly what this was.

"H-H-How did you-" he began.

"I gave them to Miyagi, as a present for helping me. You two always hang out anyways, so I didn't think it would be so bad." Risako said with a giggle.

"But weren't they on video cassettes?" Shinobu asked, his cheeks starting to turn red as embarrassment took over.

"They were, but mom bought a video converter long ago so I just used that to make a few DVD's…you don't mind, do you Shinobu?"

Shinobu looked back at the video, the scene now showing him once again. He was in his sister's arms, his arms around her neck while he flashed a big smile towards the camera. The crown was still on his head, only this time it was covered in cake as well as his sisters' pigtails covered in the while pastry. He didn't even look over 7 in this video, and letting Miyagi see him like this only made him blush more.

"Why don't you come sit with us, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi suggested, gesturing to the seat between the two of them.

Shinobu looked over at Miyagi, then reluctantly made his way to the couch and plopped down on the cushions and began to watch as a new video segment began.

_**The video first showed the ocean, the waves beginning to crash against the shore while the sunlight shone down on all of the people on the beach. Children were splashing water at one another, giggling as they did so while some adults floated on top of surfboards together and made idle chat.**_

"Isn't it such a nice day?" Shinobu's father, the man behind the camera spoke. 

_**"Yes, it is - Shinobu-kun, you aren't supposed to bury her face too!" His mother called, the camera switching to Shinobu who finished burying his sister in the sand and was now starting to work on her head. Risako was screaming in terror as the sand made it's way into her nose and mouth, thrashing her head violently to dispel the grains.**_

The sound of his father laughing could be heard in the background as he videotaped the chaos, watching as his mother pulled Shinobu off of his sister and began to throw the piles of dirt off of her while Shinobu watched with the biggest pout on his face.

"She woulda been able to breaf, if youda let me finish. I had a straw for her n' everything!" Shinobu said, holding out the straw that he pulled from his blue swimming trunks for his mother to see. It was clear that while he spoke, his front teeth were missing and thus caused his speech impediment.

"That wouldn't have helped, Shinobu-kun." His mother chided, helping his sister up while she brushed the sand off of her body and then hit him square in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Shinobu whined angrily, rubbing his head while he glared up at his sister who ignored his whines.

"That's what you get for trying to practically suffocate me, you idiot!" Risako yelled back, the two of them now getting into an argument which involved Shinobu pointing at the straw multiple times while his sister just continued to yell with her hands on her hips.

His dad continued to videotape this, stifled snickers could be heard over their arguing. This seemed to go on for a few more seconds before his wife began to approach him, waving her hands around and motioning him to turn off the camera, which then the tape went black.

Miyagi laughed at the sight, reaching a hand up to ruffle Shinobu's hair as he laughed. "The way you acted then almost mirrors the way you act now." He teased.

"It does not!" Shinobu snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at Miyagi in anger though Miyagi could tell that Shinobu wasn't really upset with him, which only caused him to smile even more.

Risako smiled at the sight, then looked down at her wrist to check the time. "Oh dear, I have to get going! Miyagi, do you mind?" She asked, looking up at him pleadingly while he looked back at her, then sighed and scratched his head.

"Fine fine, I'll meet you out in the car. Let me just get my jacket and grab something out of my bedroom." He said, handing her his car keys. He watched as she picked her bags up and exited quietly out of the room.

"What do you need to get from your –" before Shinobu could finish that sentence, Miyagi already had his lips planted to the younger ones. Shinobu stared at him for a moment before melting into the kiss, slightly pushing up against the older man as their tongues intertwined.

Miyagi pulled away, smiling at Shinobu who was in a daze while he stared back at him. "You were cute then, and you're just as cute now, my little Shinobu-chin." He said.

**It's short…that's about all I have to say about this one. Haha. There will be a new chapter up roughly around the same time Lust is updated. Until then!**

- Bara-shoku Megane


	2. Akihiko

**Okay…so, I lied. I knew I said I would update this the same time I would update Lust, but I couldn't help myself. XD The idea of this came to me in the middle of Chemistry class. Haha. Enjoy! :D**

Misaki sat on the couch, staring at the disc in his hands that merely read "home videos" in bold kanji across the top. In front of him sat Akihiko's laptop, which he allowed Misaki to use while he took a nap in his office bed. His hands shook as he looked back at the room, hoping that his landlord wouldn't walk out and catch him with such information.

_'This is so nerve-wracking! I almost feel guilty for having it! No no, it's not my fault; it's that pervert-Usagi's fault! Always asking Nii-chan for pictures of me without my permission! And Nii-chan gives them too him! Still…my methods for getting this weren't exactly the best.' _Misaki thought, burying his face into his hands as the memories came back to him.

* * *

**2 days earlier…**

Misaki sat in Usagi's office, dusting the books on the shelves off before climbing up the small ladder as to dust off the awards that hung above. As much as cleaning was something he was supposed to do, he couldn't help but shake the curiosity that plagued him when he was in this office.

'I wonder what Usagi-san keeps in here…' he thought, stepping down and making his way to the desk. Before he could talk himself out of it, he already had the drawers opened and began to silently rummage. He things he found ranged from little things, like pencils and clips, to big things like small teddy bears stashed in the larger of the drawers, to odd things such as wind up rabbits that played trumpets and flutes. Misaki had started to rethink plundering into the desk of the strange man known as Usami Akihiko, until something caught his eye. He could make out a small bit of brown on what looked like photograph paper, only further piquing his interest as he grabbed hold of the small item and stared at it. Upon getting a good look, his eyes widened at the sight.

_It was a picture of himself as a small child, though the person in the picture didn't bother him as much as the actual scene itself. It was a picture of when he was a small child, taking a bath with his brother! Of course, he knew his parents were the types to want to capture every waking moment of his life, but he didn't think Takahiro still had this kind of thing, nor would he give it to Usagi-san._

_'What the hell? Oooohhhh I'm going to go give that stupid pervert a piece of my mind!' Misaki thought angrily, standing up to go find said pervert before stopping dead in his tracks. 'Wait…what would I accomplish yelling at him? All he's going to do is listen to me yell, then distract me with his pervy ways and make me forget I was ever mad at him in the first place! Then probably do it all over again!' He put one arm across his chest, the elbow of the other in the palm of the first arm while he began to think. He could almost see the lightbulb form above his head as he grinned to himself, having come up with what he thought was a great way to get revenge._

_He snuck over to the bedroom next door, peeking his head in to see a mass of blankets and a head of silvery-blonde hair on the pillow in the bed. He gulped, knowing that too much noise would eventually wake him up and the last thing he needed was a morning assault. He looked around, noticing the square of bright light coming from the nightstand._

_"Yes! His cellphone!" he whispered, walking inside and closing the door behind him. He began tiptoeing around the small trains and stuffed animals that were scattered about the floor. Picking up the phone, he flipped it open and began to look for the man's contacts. 'He has to be in here somewhere…' he thought, getting into the 'Ha's' in Usagi's phone and still having not found any sign of the man, he sighed angrily. 'I shouldn't have expected him to have his brother's number in his phone.' He put a hand to his face, his plan ruined before another quickly came back to mind._

_'Wait, I'm sure he's got the Usami's household number.' He thought, scrolling through the contacts once more before, sure enough, he found one that was merely labeled 'Home.'_

_'He probably got this number after that kidnapping incident…well, it wasn't kidnapping if I went voluntarily…' He let go of these thoughts as he pulled out his own phone and quickly copied the number down._

_Back outside of Usagi's room, he dialed the number and listened to the rings come through before someone picked up._

_"Hello, Usami Household."_

_"Ah, yes! May I speak to…Haruhiko-sama?" He asked, almost cringing as he spoke the last few words._

_"Just a moment." The other spoke, silence coming through on the other end before the monotone voice of the Usami-sibling could be heard._

_"Hello?"_

_"Usagi-ani, I need your help!" Misaki whined, immediately going back to his usual moniker for the man._

_"Misaki? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding slightly worried._

_"Er, nothing's wrong…I just. I need videos of Usagi-san! You know, when he was younger!" Misaki spoke quickly, trying to calm his beating heart as he wasn't sure what the answer would be._

_"Home videos? I don't even know if we have any of those…" Haruhiko began. "And, on the chance that I do find these. What would I get in return? I don't do business for free you know." He spoke so sure of himself._

_'Shit, I forgot he might actually ask for something!' Misaki thought, cursing himself for having not come up with anything before he remembered the loads of things he could use right on Usagi's computer. "I'll give you a few of my own childhood pictures!" Misaki blurted out._

_There was silence on the other end, before Haruhiko drew in a deep breath and sighed. "Fine then, I'll do it."_

* * *

Misaki stared down at the video again, sighing to himself. "I really hope Usagi-san doesn't find out." He mumbled, sticking the DVD into the laptop and opening the program.

_**The video started out slowly, the face of Usagi-chichi came into view as the man stared into the camera with a big grin on his face. "Today, we're going to teach little Akihiko-kun how to play sports…hopefully I'll be able to have at least one active child, and sports are good for the business minded anyways.." He heard the small 'Hey!' come from the other boy who was forced on this trip.**_

_**"Oh calm down, Haruhiko-chan. You know that I don't mind how smart you are." He cooed.**_

_**"Don't call me 'chan'." The boy retorted sounding irritated.**_

_**"Well, here. I want you to videotape this. Akihiko-kun will be so surprised when he sees that he was good, even at a small age." The camera was passed off to Haruhiko, who in turn set it up on top of a high platform and sat down while it videotaped.**_

_**The scene was a small practice field, Haruhiko standing in the grass while Akihiko stood across from him. The sky was of a cloudy gray, indicating that it was a dull day in England as they stood outside. The fences were apparent in the background, and the markings on the ground further emphasized the idea.**_

_**Akihiko, usually being one to show his dissatisfaction in certain activities, had such a pleading look on his face as he stood there with his gloved hand. "Father, can we not do this?" He whined. "I've hardly picked up a bat in my life, and I can't run very fast…you know this as well as I do!" Even his best attempts at trying to reason with his father were falling on deaf ears as his father waved his words off.**_

_**"Don't worry, Akihiko-kun. You'll be fine, I promise you. All you have to do his catch the ball, it's easy!" His father said gleefully, giving a reassuring smile to the miserable boy.**_

_**Akihiko sighed, obviously not getting anywhere with his father and instead decided to grit his teeth and take it. His father threw the ball, Akihiko watching it as it flew into the air. He began to take a step back as it flew farther, holding his hand out to catch it into the glove. The camera moved, Haruhiko's interest obviously changed, as he wanted to see his little brother's attempt at sports. The camera saw Akihiko walking backwards while the ball flew into the air, and standing in one spot ready to catch it in his glove. The glove sat near his face, his eyes focused before there was a loud smacking sound.**_

_**The ball hit Akihiko right in the middle of his forehead, his royal purple eyes still wide before he began to tilt backwards and fell right onto his back. The sound of Haruhiko gasping before falling into hearty laughter could be heard over the sound of their father calling out to him.**_

_**"Akihiko-kun! Are you okay?" He asked, running over to the boy and helping him up.**_

_**Akihiko stood shakily, holding onto his forehead as he leaned against his dad.**_

_**His father motioned for Haruhiko to turn off the camera, to which Haruhiko turned the camera towards his own face and stated with a small smile. "I'm never going to delete this…greatest moment I've ever seen."**_

__Misaki was in a fit of giggles watching the video, now glad that he had something of Akihiko that would thoroughly embarrass him as much as his childhood pictures and antics did to himself.

"Misaki, what are you watching?" The baritone voice spoke behind him, causing shivers to run down Misaki's spine as he quickly shut the laptop screen and turned around.

"Ahhhh, nothing. Usagi-san, why don't you go back to bed?" Misaki said, speaking fast as he walked over to the man

Akihiko looked at him doubtfully, holding Suzuki-san under one arm he walked past Misaki and towards the laptop. Misaki ran back in front of him, waving his arms wildly.

"Usagi-san! Why don't we go upstairs, and I'll help you get, er…material for your next BL novel!" As soon as those words left his mouth, he blanched. Usagi immediately grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder as he set Suzuki-san down onto the couch.

"Wait, Usagi-san! Where are we going? I meant going out somewhere, or watching TV, or reading books! Hey, are you listening to me! Usagi-san!"

**Haha, So Akihiko will never know. At least until Misaki goes back to get that DVD from his computer, and hopefully he never figures out about how Misaki went about getting that video. BAAAAAAD Misaki. XD **


End file.
